Untitled - Help me think of one...
by Michiruka
Summary: Uhm... just read to find out I guess... Its alright... R&R Please
1. Chap. 1

Untitled ( Help! )  
Part 1/4  
Written by - Moi! heh, me of course  
Rating - P/G...  
Type - Chaptered, non-songfic, non-name giving... o.o; I think thats it  
  
Disclaimer - ... Yes, I own it all. Every last character... And if you believe me...   
You obviously have no life what-so-ever or you don't know that the wonderful Naoko-sama  
owns Sailor Moon and I'm just a lowly writer that is borrowing the characters...  
  
Authors Note - Okay, this one is going against how I write. 1.) I usually give the names, this   
one I don't until the very last chapter in the very last paragraph. That is, I will if someone  
can guess who the couple is. XD 2.) It's chaptered... That right there is a sign for trouble  
and 3.) Please... PLEASE... beware! Its VERY confusing if you don't pay attention to when the  
POV changes... Okay... enough talking, onto the fic! Oh yeah... Warning... Yuri... No like? Go  
away...  
  
"..." - Talking  
'...' - Thinking  
~*~ - Scene Change  
*~*~* - Time Change, non-scene change...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I walked along the streets of Tokyo, wondering what I should do. Being extremely bored   
with no where to go. I headed toward the arcade. 'Maybe she'll be there.' I thought to myself.  
Smiling at that thought, I quickened my pace.  
I opened the door and walked inside. Motoki greeted me and I returned it with a nod   
and a smile. I glanced around, trying to spot the one I came here for. 'There she is...' I thought,  
spotting her in the corner of the room. Walking toward the booth, I never took my gaze off the   
beauty. 'Oh, how I wish she were mine.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey."  
Starled, I tore my attention away from my book. I look up only to be met by those  
gorgeous eyes.  
"Hi," I reply softly.  
I restrain myself from looking up and down her body. She sits down across from me   
and asks how I'm doing.  
"I'm alright. And yourself?"  
I listen intently to her as we talk. Her voice is so beautiful, I never want it to  
end. I glance up at the clock and sigh. I stand up and gaze sadly at her.  
"I have to leave now."  
For a second I think she looks disappointed.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll walk home with you."  
She smiles polietly and I become lost in her eyes. She nods and begins to walk to the   
door and I hurry to get up next to her.  
"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"  
She tells me nothing and I almost jump for joy. I don't know why, but I asked her to  
do something with me. At first she seems surprised and asks if I'm serious. I nod, a smile   
playing on my features.  
  
~*~  
  
"As in a date?" I ask her, trying to hide the hopefulness in my voice.  
She falters a bit then tells me thats its just as friends.  
"Oh, okay," I say.  
I tired to hide the disappointment in my voice, without much luck. I tell her alright,  
that I'll meet up with her.  
We arrive where I live and I become upset. I wanted it to last longer but it never   
happened. We said our goodbyes. I walked up to my door and turn around just before I go in,  
only to see that she isn't there. 


	2. Chap. 2

Untitled ( Help! )  
Part 2/4  
Written by - Moi! heh, me of course  
Rating - P/G...  
Type - Chaptered, non-songfic, non-name giving... o.o; I think thats it  
  
Disclaimer - ... Yes, I own it all. Every last character... And if you believe me...   
You obviously have no life what-so-ever or you don't know that the wonderful Naoko-sama  
owns Sailor Moon and I'm just a lowly writer that is borrowing the characters...  
  
Authors Note - ...So, your at the second part... Wow, I can't believe it. Do you actually like   
it? Or are you just reading so you can plan up a MST or something?... R&R and lemme know!  
And remember, this is a yuri....  
  
"..." - Talking  
'...' - Thinking  
~*~ - Scene Change  
*~*~* - Time Change, non-scene change...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I rush around the house, trying to get ready. I haveto look my best for her if I want her  
to be mine. I grab a dress, but then I put it back. I didn't want to seem to eager for this date.  
I finally settle for a pair of tight fitted jeans that played my feature very well, and a black  
tank-top that fit snuggly around all the right spots.  
Just as I finish, I hear the doorbell and I go to answer the door. I inhale sharply at  
what she is wearing. A pair of cut-offs that, might I add, were a tad bit short, and a red   
belly-shirt. Smiling sheepishly, I walk out and shut the door behind me.  
  
~*~  
  
I ring the bell and wait patiently. She opens the door and it takes every muscle in my  
body to not kiss her right then and there. She seemed startled by my outfit and I smile at that  
fact. Maybe it meant she liked it.   
She steps outside and shuts the door. We head off down the street and end up in the park,  
trying to decide what to do. She suggests a movie and I'm all for it.  
"Sure. Which one?" I ask her.  
She thinks for a moment before saying that she wanted to see Pearl Harbour. I nod and we  
head off toward the theatre.  
  
*~*~*   
  
Okay, I admit that Pearl Harbour wasn't the best of movies to go see. I cried so hard   
that the whole front of my shirt was soaked. But that beauty next to me held me close and I felt  
as though I was in heaven. I apologize for what I did. She nods and tells me its alright. I smile  
and we walk toward the arcade to get some dinner. We share a milkshake and talk about everything   
and nothing at all. She seems to be telling me something but I can't tell.  
I hope she likes me...  
  
~*~  
  
After we leave the arcade, we take a walk through the park. The moonlight set the perfect  
mood. We stopped on the bridge and she leans against the railing. 'Kami, she's beautiful.' I think   
to myself. She asks me why I'm not seeing anyone. Surprised, I reply "Not enough time."  
If she only knew... 


	3. Chap. 3

Untitled ( Help! )  
Part 3/4  
Written by - Moi! heh, me of course  
Rating - P/G...  
Type - Chaptered, non-songfic, non-name giving... o.o; I think thats it  
  
Disclaimer - ... Yes, I own it all. Every last character... And if you believe me...   
You obviously have no life what-so-ever or you don't know that the wonderful Naoko-sama  
owns Sailor Moon and I'm just a lowly writer that is borrowing the characters...  
  
Authors Note - Oh wow... Chapter 3.... Go me!... lol Okay, so I'm proud that I am actually doing  
good with this fic... heh... Yuri... Member that... on with the fic!  
  
"..." - Talking  
'...' - Thinking  
~*~ - Scene Change  
*~*~* - Time Change, non-scene change...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Okay," I said to myself, "I'll tell her today."  
I walked up to her door and was about to knock when that nagging thought came to my mind  
again.  
'What if she doesn't like you?'  
Growling under my breath, I raised my arm to knock on the door.  
'She'll hate you forever.'  
I knocked twice then waited nervously. I began to rock back and forth on my feet slightly,  
waiting fer her to answer the door.  
'You'll never see her again...'  
The door opened slowly and I debated running away as fast as possibly. She stuck her head  
out and greeted me with a smile. Opening the door wider, she invited me in and I walked inside  
rather slowly.  
'Your making a mistake, you realize this right?'  
  
~*~   
  
"Have a seat. Would you like some tea?"  
She nodded and I walked into the kitchen to grab some tea cups and the tea. When I   
returned to the living room, she was playing nervously with the edge of her shirt. I set the cups  
and tea down and sat next to her.  
"Anything wrong?" I ask her.  
She nodded slowly and took a deep breath in. I thought for sure it was guy problems but I  
was never so wrong in my entire life. She had leaned over and kissed me. Fully on the lips, with  
all the passion and... was that love? I couldn't register anything in my mind. Never quite getting  
over the shock, I sat there not responding. Apparently, she thought that meant I was disgusted  
because she broke away, apologized and took off out the door.  
"Shimatta," I muttered under my breath.  
I got up, grabbed my jacket and darted out after her.  
  
~*~  
  
I ran blindly through the streets of Tokyo, apologizing whenever I ran into someone. I   
hear her calling my name out behind me and I quicken my pace, hoping to lose her. I couldn't face  
her, not now. Her voice is fading and I find myself in the middle of a forest. A clearing,   
over-looking a lake. I collaspe to my knees and bury my face in my hands, sobbing quietly to   
myself. I don't move or look around until I hear that word whispered into my ear. I gasp and look  
up at her.  
"Aishiteru." 


	4. Chap. 4

Disclaimer - No, I don't own SM... don't sue... please  
  
Authors Note - Last Chapter... Names revealed.. Uhm... Yeah... normal   
things apply... K? K  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aishiteru." I whisper into her ear.  
I smile as I hear her gasp slightly and turn to look at me. She   
asks if I'm serious and I nod, pulling her up onto my lap. She leans up  
and kisses me again but this time, I respond by making it deeper and   
longer than before.  
We break apart, both flustered and breathless. I suggest we   
head back to her place and get some rest. She, of course, catches my   
drift and blushes darkly. I can't help but chuckle softly as we both   
stand up and head off toward her house.  
  
~*~  
  
I lay there, in her arms and I feel as though a tremendus weight  
has been lifted off my shoulders. She gently places a kiss on the top  
of my head. I never thought, in a million years, that she would've   
loved me. I look up at her and smile softly. I hope she never leaves  
me. I softly kiss her and whisper those words even softer.  
"Aishiteru, Suna."  
And she replies with a smile and a kiss.  
"Aishiteru, Mina. Always." 


End file.
